


Whisky and Wild Women

by GunRoswall



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original characters and storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Fair warning:<br/>Softcore sex between characters of the female persuasion ahead.<br/>If that is not your cup of tea, please feel free to move on or read at our own peril ;P</p><p>Intro:<br/>A prolonged absence followed by some striptease.</p><p>Additional characters:<br/>Cat Casey, Special Agent of the FBI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisky and Wild Women

**Whisky and Wild Women**  

It had been a long and exhausting day. Sharon was entering her condo, jiggling with the keys, impatient to get inside. Finally, at home, standing in the foyer, staring at the darkened room. She felt a presence and noticed a silhouette against the back light of the window. Sharon stiffened. She reached for her gun from her purse. Slowly sliding the purse onto the floor, gun aimed, she moved inside to the living room.

She reached midway and stopped advancing. She could clearly see someone sitting in the armchair. Sharon's heart was beating faster. She did not move any further nor turn on the lights. For a millisecond she thought of her next move. Then, suddenly, the lights were turned on.

"Glad you could join me." The familiar voice greeted her from the distance.

Sharon was shocked and glad at the same time. She was still holding her gun pointed at the intruder.

"You know I could shoot you for trespassing and get away with it!" Sharon mocked.

The intruder was holding a glass of whisky in her hand, whirling it before taking a sip from it.

"I don't doubt it. But then again, you would miss all the fun I have planned for you tonight." She stated coolly.

Sharon was giving the uninvited guest a firm stare. Satisfied she was in no danger, she put her gun on the side table and relaxed. She remained standing at the same spot and crossed her hands in a defensive way. She was none too happy of being surprised in her own home. And she had a bone to pick with the woman now occupying her living room. Even though she was sitting beautiful in the softly light glow. And she had occupied Sharon's mind on many an occasion during the past month.

"You could have called..." Sharon started but was cut off.

"I know, and I am sorry if I startled you. But I just got back and on my way from the airport I thought I would surprise you."

Sharon was not going the let her off so easy.

"It has been a month. No phone calls, no emails, not a peep!" She said sounding uncaring.

"Sharon...," The intruder started, "You know how it works when it's need to know?" It wasn't really a question for Sharon. Sharon also knew better than to ask where her lover had been or what she had done. It was after all the nature of the job.

"Fine." A short answer.

"So you forgive me?"

"Yes." Another short answer.

Sharon could not help being mad at Cat, especially when Cat was looking at Sharon like she was starving, not having had food for weeks and Sharon was a hot and inviting meal displayed in front of her.

Cat was sitting in the chair in a comfortable leaning position. Legs crossed, dressed in tight jeans and skin hugging, cleavage revealing top. She was holding the glass of whisky nonchalantly and the other hand was casually laid on the arm rest. Her gaze intense, but slightly hooded and set on Sharon, her face, her eyes, her lips. Gaze moving down her body. Stopping at her breasts and continuing down and holding on her legs.

Sharon's breath was catching up again. She could hear her heart beating as loud as it had been when she first stepped in the flat. But now, it was for a whole different reason.

Cat was licking her lips. She had been away for a month on a mission, not being able to hear the voice sending shivers down her spine or to touch the exquisite body. Despite the fact she had been on the roll non-stop without any time off, her mind had wandered back to Sharon each lonely night. And now she was finally back. Her eyes undressing Sharon, wanting nothing more than to touch her naked body. Maybe it was the long wait and the built up desire, but Cat didn't just want to have a quick fix. She wanted something more...

Sharon remained standing like glued to the spot she had reached earlier. Cat's stare had an hypnotic effect and she felt warm sensations all over her body from just being watched by the other woman. She was gazing back at Cat, admiring the soft curves and ample feminine form sitting in her chair.

"You know what I would like..." Cat started in a soft voice.

"What would you like?" Sharon asked hopefully.

Cat put her glass down on the table, moved to an even more comfortable position and looked Sharon right in the eyes.

"I would like you to slowly unbutton your shirt."

Sharon was a little surprised of the request. After the long break she was ready to skip foreplay. Even her being a little angry with Cat for not hearing anything from her during the time she had been abroad working on the her latest assignment, did nothing to diminish the hunger building up within Sharon. But she was intrigued and complied.

Sharon moved away from the furniture to the open space a little closer, but not too close to give her lover the full Monty. If Cat wanted a show, then Sharon was going to deliver her one.

Sharon's hands went up to the top button and slowly but surely unbuttoned each one. Before she reached the final button Sharon started a gentle sway to add to the sensation. And add it did. Cat could feel the lit fire she had for Sharon fueling up more. Her mouth was dry and she licked her lips. It took all her strength she could muster to remain seated.

Sharon left the shirt on revealing only a slip of skin and her bra clad breast visible for her lover's hungry eyes. She continued moving her body slowly and rhythmically while opening the zipper to her skirt and letting it slide down to the floor. With one swift move she kicked it aside. She stepped a little closer, removing her shirt half way down over her shoulders, bending forward and revealing more cleavage.

At this point Cat's comfortable stance had turned into squirming in her pants. Her skin was tingling all over, she was wet in all the right places and she had a really hard time remaining seated. But she was really enjoying the show Sharon had agreed to put on for her. Cat took a deep breath and exhaled and got back some of her self-control.

Sharon was sensing her partner's dilemma, dealing with all the same sensations herself. She was surprised of how arousing her little striptease act was. Clearly Cat was enjoying the show full hearted. She did a little twirl and dropped the half undressed shirt off completely.

Cat was fixated on Sharon's body. Watching Sharon as she moved softly, her trademark legs long and lean adding to the perfection. Cat's eyes followed each and every curve, finding it harder and harder keeping her hands to herself and her tongue in her mouth. Cat was ready for the next step. Catching Sharon's eyes she made her second request.

"I would like you to touch yourself."

Even with the polite words, it was a plead more than anything else.

Sharon started caressing her own body. Skillfully moving her hands placing them on her breasts.  
Squeezing lightly feeling her nipples starting to pucker. She felt the sensations of her own touch and felt the wetness pooling between her legs. With a slow pace she moved her hands further down her body until she reached the waistline of her panties.

Cat was watching the show wide eyed, not able to blink afraid to loose a second of it. Sharon, never loosing eye contact with her, slowly and intently moved one hand inside her panties. Cat was following every move Sharon was making.

Sharon felt her own wetness when her fingers reached the slick wet folds. She gasped at the contact. Moving her fingers on her own sex was naturally not an unfamiliar experience for her, but doing it in front of an audience added the extra nuance. Sharon felt something more, something extra. Even her skin felt extra sensitive to the touch.

Sharon skillfully maneuvered her fingers alternating between the now puffy lips to the erect nubbin. She knew if she continued on this path she would come soon enough. Sharon could not help closing her eyes when her fingers reached her clitoris. Running slow circles on it, she could feel her legs starting to buckle.

Sensing Sharon's dilemma and having difficulties in constraining herself any longer, Cat decided it was time for a different approach for the evening.

"Sharon," Cat said softly.

Sharon seemed to be caught in her own little world.

"Honey?" Cat said raising her voice only a little.

Sharon heard the endearment and reacted to it, stopping all ministrations. She looked at Cat with hooded eyes. She removed her hand from her panties and Cat could see it glistening in the soft light.

Having Sharon's attention, well sort of, Cat wanted her closer.

"Come over here." Not a command, a request.

Sharon obeyed once more and made her way to the chair where Cat was still sitting. Cat patted her lap and Sharon positioned herself facing Cat, legs spread over Cat's onto the chair. Not quite in her lap, rather hovering over it.

Cat grabbed Sharon's hand with the dripping juices from her lover's nest. She devoured the fingers in her mouth and licked the tasty treat with pleasure. Sharon gasped at the sight. It wasn't the first time her lover had enjoyed her offerings, but it was the first time the treats had come from her own fingers. After the final drop had been drank, Cat was ready to move on.

She released Sharon's fingers from her mouth and started caressing Sharon's body with her hands. Her hands moving more hastily now, knowing her lover needed her release soon, Cat quickly found her way to Sharon's bra, removing the intrusive material. Sharon was sitting quite strategically in Cat's lap, her breasts right on the level of Cat's mouth. Using this advantage, Cat moved one hand over the right breast, while moving her mouth on the nipple of the left one. Sharon placed her now free hands on Cat's shoulders to secure herself. Sharon arched her back, pushing her breasts closer to Cat if even possible. Cat kissed, licked and tugged on the already hard pebble, while mimicking similar motions with her fingers on the other one.

Continuing her attention on Sharon's breasts, alternating her mouth on each globe, she moved her free hand into Sharon's panties. Continuing the exploration Sharon had already started, this time with a more faster pace. Targeting the right spots with her fingers. Moving over the now engorged clitoris, feeling it pulsating under her skin, she then moved over the dripping slick folds until reaching Sharon's opening.

Cat moved two fingers inside easily, not wasting any more time. She moved them in and out and used her thumb in unison on Sharon's clitoris. From the sounds coming above from her lover, Cat knew it wasn't long before she would send Sharon flying. Multitasking with her mouth on Sharon's breasts and fingers doing overtimes on Sharon's sex, she felt her lover tighten around her fingers. Cat moved her other hand around Sharon, holding her steady so not to fall. She moved her fingers even faster now, finally feeling Sharon tighten around them. All movement halting, her lover's body becoming tense.

Sharon's fingernails were digging into Cat's skin holding on for dear life. Sharon could only gasp, the intensity of the orgasm made her words stuck in her throat. She was coming with force. She was shaking and whimpering. Cat released her fingers from Sharon, folded her hands around Sharon in an embrace. Holding on, not letting go.

Sharon fell into the embrace, leaning on top of Cat. Sharon's hair was falling all over Cat's shoulders, covering them. Feeling the silken mound touching her skin, Cat thought she would come from the mere touch of it.

Yes, Cat was that easy when it came to Sharon.

 

~ FIN ~


End file.
